


Imagine you receive a sex toy as a gift

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Fpreg, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sex Toys, Unplanned Pregnancy, labor fetish, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you receive a sex toy as a gift

Imagine you receive a sex toy as a gift. When you wake up in the morning and check the postbox for your college dorm, there’s a box addressed to you. You go and bring it to your room, opening it to find a pair of silcone ben-wa balls. The two small, silicone golf-sized balls are attached via a plastic string, and there’s a loop at the end. You hold the balls in your hand and notice that it’s a hollow, plastic shell with a heavy metal marble in the middle, like a rattle. You’ve heard of them before - you put them inside you and wear them around and do exercises in them for strength, so you pop them inside you, as deep as you can get them, and you start to go about your day. You feel the balls roll and squirm a lil inside you, but it’s nice, and relaxing.

It’s the end of your first class of the day and you feel.. heavier. Your tummy looks a bit bloated, and you feel a lil weighed down, but you ignore it and continue about your day. As you finish lunch, you head to the bathroom. You catch your reflection in the mirror and gosh - are you really that chubby? You look like you’ve gained weight since the morning, and your belly definitely feels heavier. You press your middle and it’s firm. Weird.

You arrive home that night, and look in the mirror again - you’re huge! Your belly is cramping, so you go lie down on your bed. As you remove your shirt, your trousers, your underwear, you spot the box for the ben-wa balls on the bed. You read the back, finally.

“Baby ben-wa balls! Insert into body and within 6-8 hours, be full term pregnant and ready to give birth! Warning: babies tend to be large / come in multiples.”

You drop the box. What? You can’t be pregnant, that’s impossible. You hop up to look in the mirror again and there you are - naked, hugely pregnant. As you look at yourself, you hear a knock on the door. You quickly dress yourself and come to the door. It’s your boyfriend.  
“Oh hey sweetie,” he smirked. “I see you got my gift!” he beamed, rubbing your huge belly. You let him inside.  
“What is this, what’s going on?!” you exclaim.  
“Well remember we talked about having a baby?” he grinned.  
“I-I didn’t mean right now!” you blushed, but already you’re getting attached. You’re already starting to love the baby, or babies, in your belly.  
“Well if you decide you don’t want it, we can give it up for adoption, hon,” he assures you. His warm, soft hands massage your belly, and you decide you’re keeping whatever babies you have. Your boyfriend’s cock is hard, you can see through his jeans. He’s aroused by your pregnant state.

Soon, you’re on your knees in your underwear, sucking your boyfriend off. He’s moaning and squirming as you lick and suck at his cock. You feel a twinge in your belly but you ignore it, continuing to pleasure your boyfriend. A few minutes later, as you swallow your boyfriend’s thick cum, you feel a harsh pang in your middle. A wetness is spreading between your legs, a puddle beneath you. Your boyfriend looks down.  
“Your water broke! We’re gonna be parents soon,” he grinned, helping you up and over to your bed. He left your underwear on, though.

He sits on the edge of the bed and you squat down, trying to help the baby move downward. You’re moaning loud, you’re certain other people in the building can hear, but you don’t care. Your world is limited to you and your boyfriend. You feel the baby’s head moving down, more pressure, suddenly you feel like you’re being stretched. Your boyfriend helps remove your underwear and you’re starting to crown.   
“Push, honey,” your boyfriend coaches and you bear down, pushing with all your strength. The head moves down, then slides back in. You keep pushing but this keeps happening, slipping back inside.  
“You’re doing great honey,” your boyfriend coaches, as you scream and push. After an hour of pushing, you scream out in huge pain as you’re stretched beyond belief by the baby’s head. It crowns, the baby’s large head now sticking out of your opening, the face visible. You pant heavily in your momentary break, before pushing again. The stretch is unbearable as the baby’s shoulders slip free, sliding out into your boyfriend’s arms.   
“It’s a boy!” he says, grinning. You’re thankful for boyfriend, and for baby.


End file.
